


greater

by pallidrose



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captivity, Gen, Interrogation, Minerva Centric, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Lost Colony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Two years before The Lost Colony, a child genius holds her first conversation with a demon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	greater

“Ahem.” Minerva cleared her throat, then glanced at the camera above the one-way mirror. She knew her father would be watching from the other side. “Are you ready, Papa?”

“I am, cherie,” her father said over the speakers. “Security is on standby.”

“I doubt I will have need of them. Look at him. He’s as tame as a mouse.” Naturally, the creature chose that moment to stop its sulking and scream, “Die, human!”

She heard Gaspard’s sharp breath over the speakers. “Wait, Papa,” she instructed him. “Look.”

The creature had frozen, mouth still agape. “The time tunnel,” he muttered. “Force of the spell… N’zall...” He trailed off, eyes slightly crossed, mouthing equations. "The book, please,” he said suddenly. “Your book.”

She frowned. “My book?”

“You have a book.” He gestured at the stack of files on the table.

There was, indeed, a book between the papers. “I would quite like to read it.”

Minerva pulled it out. _Lady Heatherington’s Smythe’s Hedgerow._ She snorted. “I advise otherwise. This book is, kindly put, absolute garbage. I’m currently compiling a list of its factual errors." 

"That's a rather strong opinion, don't you think?"

“Trust me, you’ll sympathize. I’ll let you read it some time. But not now- we have business to discuss.”

He nodded. “I suppose we do.”

“You’re quite civilized all of a sudden.”

“Do you think so?”

“You were screaming death threats at me only moments ago. I would consider this an improvement.”

He shrugged in apology. “Please forgive me. It wasn’t I, it was-” he shuddered- “ _N’zall_. I fear he grows stronger as we speak.”

“N’zall?” She shook her head. “I apologize, I am a little lost. Can you tell me who you are? Or what, for that matter.”

He eyed her warily. “You don’t know? Where and when exactly-” His features contorted, and he gave a sudden jerk.

“I am a demon!” he roared, and she took a hasty step back. “Archenemy of humankind.”

Minerva swallowed. “I see.” She took a note. “And how did you get here?”

But the creature did not seem to be listening. 

“Traitors,” he said. “Traitors! The warlocks betrayed! Qwan betrayed us!! The warlocks- the warlocks! At Taillte!”

He shook his head, then spoke as if to himself. His tone shifted to one of indignation. “Qwan betrayed us? Qwan is our savior! He had no choice but to lift Hybras out of time!”

Minerva watched the exchange with a sort of horrified fascination. “Hybras?” She demanded. “What do you mean by that?”

“Stop with your questions, scum,” he hissed, then switched to a lighter tone. “I’m afraid I’m sworn to secrecy. Technically, I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

“What if I were to offer a trade?” she pressed. “I know N’zall would be fascinated by a sample of human weaponry.”

The creature blanched, then shook his head in panic. It was too late. N’zall had heard his name, and that was all it took.

“Give it to me, mud spawn!” he shrieked.

Minerva smirked. “I thought so.” She turned toward the one-way mirror. “Papa. Please have security fetch a… a crossbow.” She named the first non-lethal item that came to her; after all, what was a crossbow without a bolt? 

A few questions and a matter of minutes later, she was holding the crossbow in one hand, the other on her hip. “I will give it to you,” she promised, “But only if you explain everything. About Qwan, and Hybras, and the rest of your species. Here- take the book as well, if it piques your interest. Consider it a trade.”

He hesitated, but only for a moment. Then he reached out, taking the book from the table and thumbing through it. After a second, he glanced up at her. “Fine.”

The next hour marked a pivotal moment in the course of Minerva’s life. Ultimately, even the course of multiple worlds.

Magic. Time spells. Silver anchors. It all made a strange sort of sense. If what this demon was saying was true, all of humanity was in peril. Minerva couldn’t imagine an army of creatures like this- each one as vicious and rabid as N’zall. But there was, and they were massing at the gates of time to destroy civilization. And there was no one but her- a ten year old from the outskirts of Nice- to stop them.

When the session ended, Minerva was left with more on her mind than ever in her life. And when she returned the next day, she felt she owed the creature something more than a crossbow.

“N’zall, there’s something you deserve to know,” she told him, closing the basement door behind her. 

“Abbott!” he shrieked.

Minerva blinked. “Pardon?”

“You will call me Abbott. Like the general.”

“Very well, Abbott. While you were sedated, after you appeared, we detected an infection in your arm. An x-ray revealed a bit of metal lodged in your skin. In theory, we can remove it, but it will require surgery. Unfortunately, we have never encountered your species before, and we can’t be certain the anesthesia will be effective. It could be deadly, for all we know. Obviously, we’re at a loss at how to proceed.”

He leaned forward, straining the bonds. “Metal, human? Inside me?”

“Well, yes. Presumably it broke off the D'Artagnan statue upon your materialization.”

“Metal…” he muttered. “Metal…”

“Yes. Metal. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I’ll have food sent down soon. In the meantime, keep in mind that this room is among the most well-guarded locations in France. I advise you not to attempt an escape.” She gave him one last nod, then ducked through a door into the room behind the mirror, where her father was waiting.

“Excellent work, cherie,” her father told her. “Though it seems to be prone to violence.”

“I believe the opportunities outweigh the risks,” she countered. “Just think of what we could learn from it. Worlds of knowledge, just beyond my grasp. And this demon- he is the key.”

Her heart pounded in her chest. N’zall _was_ the key, to a door Minerva had barely begun to comprehend. A key that could save humanity. And here it was, in Minerva’s grasp.

She felt adrenaline pulsing through her. She had a mission now, a destiny. It was her duty to fulfill it to the best of her ability. And she would. She swore she would. 

No matter what it took.


End file.
